memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Romulan military personnel (23rd century)
The following is a list of unnamed Romulan military personnel who lived during the 23rd century. 2266 Centurion The centurion served aboard the Praetor's flagship that attacked several Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2266. He was a close friend of his commander, and served with him in many campaigns. He believed in the right of the Romulan Empire to expand by use of any means necessary, including war. He was of the old ways, where you did not question the Praetor, but gave obedience. These beliefs were not entirely held by his commander. He was killed in battle with the ; he had pushed his commander to safety and was mortally injured by some falling debris in the bridge. After he succumbed shortly thereafter, his body, and some of the ship's debris, was later jettisoned in an attempt to deceive the Enterprise into believing the ship was destroyed. ( ) .}} External link * Commander 1 Around stardate 1709, a Romulan commander piloted a on a mission testing a cloaking device, and a new plasma weapon that destroyed Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone. A veteran of countless military campaigns, he was an atypical Romulan commander who questioned the ethics of his mission and was wary of war. He believed that enough lives had been sacrificed for the Romulan quest for conquest. He engaged commanding officer James T. Kirk in a deadly game of cat and mouse. At first, the Romulan commander tried to return to Romulus to deliver the information on the new weapon. However, he ordered for the Bird-of-Prey to turn and fight when the Enterprise intercepted the vessel. When his ship was disabled by the Enterprise, he destroyed his own craft, rather than be captured. He told Kirk that he admired him and that they were alike, and could have been friends in another reality. ( ) was responsible for resurrecting Kirk, which she did with the intention of killing him and restoring the family's standing.|In the Myriad Universes short novel A Less Perfect Union (set in an alternate timeline in which, firstly, an attack on Starfleet, perpetrated by Terra Prime in the episode , succeeded, Earth then went into isolation, and the Federation was never formed), the commander impersonated Sarek in order to disrupt a 2264 diplomatic conference. As he looked so much like Sarek, no disguise was necessary to pull it off, and he openly wondered if the two shared common ancestry from before the Vulcan-Romulan split.| , which is "Sarek" spelled backwards|his}}}} External link * Crewman 1 This crewman was a member of a Bird-of-Prey on a mission testing a cloaking device, and a new energy weapon that destroyed Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone. In the confrontation with , he was lost with his ship. ( ) Crewman 2 This crewman was a member of a Bird-of-Prey on a mission testing a cloaking device, and a new energy weapon that destroyed Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone. In the confrontation with , he was lost with his ship. ( ) Scope operator The scope operator served aboard the Praetor's flagship that attacked several Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2266. He was responsible for the operation of the vessel, as well as making sensor observations. The Scope Operator was killed when his Commander destroyed the ship following its defeat by the USS Enterprise. ( ) in the "Star Trek: Romulans" comic book adaptation of "Balance of Terror".}} 2268 Commander 2 In 2268, a female commander commanded the flagship that led the squadron consisting of a second sister ship and a Bird-of-Prey that captured the after it illegally entered Romulan space. An ambitious officer, she felt that the achievement of her lifetime would be to bring the Enterprise back to Romulus intact. She saw that it would broaden the scope of her powers greatly. She had a romantic interest in Spock. She invited him to dinner and went so far as to tell him that, unlike Vulcan women, Romulan females were passionate. She wanted Spock to serve at her side and take the Enterprise to Romulus. Spock reacted favorably to her advances. After she believed Kirk had been killed, she expected Spock to agree to her wishes. In reality, Kirk and Spock were working under Federation orders to steal the cloaking device. Kirk was successful. The Commander ordered that Spock be executed, but she had herself beamed aboard the Enterprise with him. On the bridge, she ordered her flagship to destroy the Enterprise, but this failed, and she was turned over to Starfleet along with the cloaking device. ( ) but Linville was unavailable, and thus the character of Toreth was created instead.| |her}} The novel The Fate of the Phoenix calls her "Di'on Charvon" while Killing Time names her "Praetor Thea". The video game Star Trek Timelines calls her Nevesa.}} Doctor This doctor served aboard the flagship of the three-ship squadron of Romulan battle cruisers that apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal run into Romulan space in 2268. After Spock performed the Vulcan death grip on James T. Kirk, this Romulan doctor certified that he was in fact dead. When Christine Chapel later pointed this out to Leonard McCoy, McCoy revealed that Spock had actually given Kirk a nerve pinch to simulate death, fooling the Romulans and allowing for his infiltration of the Romulan ship. ( ) }} Guard 1 and 2 These Romulan guards escorted Spock and James T. Kirk to their commander's quarters following the capture of the in 2268. Following their meeting, they escorted Kirk to the security room, and returned to the commander's quarters to stand guard. When Spock and the commander left her quarters, to go to the security room, they tagged along. En route, the commander invited Spock to dinner. When he inquired if the guards were also invited to dinner, she dismissed them. They later returned to the commander's quarters with Sub-Commander Tal, after Tal intercepted an alien communication from within the ship. When it dawned on the commander that the cloaking device may have been compromised, they escorted Spock along with Tal and the commander to engineering. ( ) .|Guard #2 was given the name D'vano on a card from the Star Trek Customizable Card Game.}} Guard 3 This guard served as a guard aboard the flagship of the three-ship squadron of Romulan battle cruisers that apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal run into Romulan space in 2268. He was responsible for guarding the engineering section that contained the improved Romulan cloaking device. He encountered an unauthorized centurion in his section. Upon questioning the unauthorized officer's credentials, the guard was knocked out and the intruder was able to gain access to the secured area. ( ) Guard 4 The guard was posted at the security room aboard the flagship of the three-ship squadron of Romulan battle cruisers that apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal entry into Romulan space in 2268. He was responsible for operating the controls that granted access to the security room, including the time that Kirk was incarcerated to the security room. Following the arrival of Leonard McCoy, who was treating the injured Captain Kirk, he called the commander down to the holding area to talk with the doctor. ( ) Helmsman This officer served as the helmsman on board the Romulan flagship in 2268. After the Enterprise escaped with the flagship's cloaking device, the helmsman was ordered by Sub-Commander Tal to pursue at flank speed. ( ) Officer 1 and 2 These two officers, one a centurion, served aboard the Romulan flagship that captured the Enterprise. When Sub-Commander Tal requested that Kirk and Spock transport over to their vessel to discuss the situation, Kirk, who felt no need to walk right into Romulan hands, was offered to have the two exchange hostages simultaneously beamed over while they were aboard the Romulan ship. Once materialized the two officers drew their disruptors, much to Montgomery Scott's disgust, but were promptly taken to the brig. When Kirk later returned to the ship, he inquired if these two officers were aboard so that he could acquire one of their uniforms. ( ) Soldier This soldier served as a guard aboard the flagship of the three-ship squadron of Romulan battle cruisers that apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal entry into Romulan space in 2268. He was standing guard in the ship's corridor when he encountered a centurion who claimed to have just transported aboard, having just escaped from the Enterprise. He then directed the centurion to Sub-Commander Tal was in control central. ( ) Technical officer The technical officer served as an technical officer aboard the flagship of the three-ship squadron of Romulan battle cruisers that apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal trip into Romulan space in 2268. He discovered an unauthorized centurion in the ship's engineering section near the ship's cloaking device. Told that there was an intruder on board, the disbelieving technical officer attempted to arrest the centurion in question. The centurion attacked the technical officer and successfully knocked him out cold. ( ) Technician The technician served in the control central at the sensor station aboard the flagship Romulan battle cruiser that was part of the three-ship squadron that apprehended the USS Enterprise on an illegal into Romulan space in 2268. He picked up an alien transmission within the ship, and through triangulation, was able to determine it came from the commander's quarters. Following the theft of the ship's cloaking device, he viewed the Enterprise s escape through his sensor hood, which he reported to Tal. ( ) Weapons officer This officer served as the weapons officer on board the Romulan flagship in 2268. After the Enterprise escaped with the flagship's cloaking device, Sub-Commander Tal ordered the weapons officer to bring main batteries to bear on the Enterprise. As the ship approached the Enterprise, Tal ordered the weapons officer to stand by to fire main batteries as soon as their ship was within optimum range. Once they were within range, he was ordered to open fire, just as the Enterprise began to cloak. ( ) 2269 Commander 3 This commander commanded one of the two battle cruisers that caught the trespassing in the Neutral Zone in 2269. Despite Captain Kirk's attempt to explain the ship's unintentional presence in the Zone, the Romulan commander, who refused to hear Kirk's words, was adamant on enforcing the Neutral Zone treaty. With that said, and ordered Kirk to surrender the Enterprise, thereafter, the crew would be dropped off at the nearest outpost guarding the Zone. While giving Kirk five minutes to inform the crew of the ship's surrender, Kirk realized that the Romulans were waiting for the Enterprise, confronted him with regards to the Vendorian spy they employed. The Romulan commander disavowed all knowledge of such a ploy, and gave Kirk one last chance to surrender, or risk being destroyed. Shortly thereafter, the commander's ship opened fire on the Enterprise. The Enterprise retaliated, disabling the propulsion systems of the Commander's ship, and disabling the power supply of the second vessel. Fearing that the Enterprise had captured their spy the Romulan commander ordered his ships to retreat and allowing the Enterprise to leave the Zone uncontested. ( ) (as published in Star Trek Log 2) gives this character the name Larus.}} 2270 Commander 4 This commander was the commander of the small task force of Romulan warships that ambushed the USS Enterprise near the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2270. ( ) Crewman 3 This crewman served on a ship that was part of the small task force of Romulan warships that ambushed the USS Enterprise near the Romulan Neutral Zone in 2270. He noted to his commander, following the encounter with an , that there was no radio response from the large ship. Then, as they pursued the "real" Enterprise through an energy field, he noted to the commander that the ship's instruments were useless in this field and that they had lost contact with the Enterprise. ( ) in Star Trek Log 6 gives him the name Varpa.}} Unnamed Romulans (23rd century) Romulans, Unnamed (23rd military)